Love Rectangle
by Flamestar1st
Summary: The Fall Formal is right around the corner, and Danny finds himself having to choose between Sam, Paulina, and Valerie. When he finds himself unable to choose, he goes to Clockwork for advice, but instead of Clockwork, Danny finds a mysterious teenage ghost that may have more to do with Danny then he thought. DxP DxS DxV Warning, character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, first story on FanFiction. I would love to see what you think about it. Though, please, if you don't like my story, don't just tell me that in the review if you leave one. Explain why. Same if you want to leave a review on why you like this. This is when Danny is in his second year of highschool, so he's 15. This is Post-D-stabilized, but Phantom Planet never happened. Also, note, that I will not pair Danny with anyone outside canon, which would be Paulina, Valerie, and Sam, so do not request for me to pair Danny with any other character in this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, as I would probably get sued due to copyright laws if I tried to animate new episodes and put them on TV or Youtube. Though, however, the story idea is mine.**

* * *

"So, Danny, you seem stressed out, what's wrong?" Asks my loving, kind of overbearing, inspiring psychiatrist sister, Jazz.

"Oh, nothing except THREE girls asked me to the girls-ask-guys Fall Formal." I snapped at her.

It's Paulina, Valerie, and Sam.

Paulina found a way to get herself into the middle of ghostly trouble, again, and I had to save her from, guess who, the Box Ghost(doesn't that guy ever take a break) and while I 'saved' her, she planted a kiss on my cheek, and asked me if I wanted to go to the Formal with her. My brain was too 'numb' to say no. I didn't say yes, but I didn't say no.

As for Valerie, a few days passed, and no one else asked me. I was talking to my friends about what I was gonna do about Paulina, when Val came up. "Hey Danny, can I talk to you in private?"

Sam sent a hateful glance at Val, and Tucker sent a worried look to me. I shrugged, symbolling, 'why not?' and they left, Sam still sending the same look to Valerie as she walked away.

I turned back to Valerie, who started," Do you want to go to the Fall-Formal with me?"

I stuttered back," Well, er yes, I mean no, I er, uh-"

She cut me off," Did someone already ask you?"

Ya, Paulina, I almost said, but she already rumored throughout the school that she was going with my ghost side. "Yes, I mean no, I- no, no one's asked me."

"So, you'll go with me?"

"Well, I uh, let me think about it, ok? I might have stuff I have to do that night."

She nodded and walked off.

As for Sam, she didn't ask me, but I might break the girls-ask-guys thing and ask her. I really wanted to go with her, but I'm worried she say no, even if I ask her just to go as friends.

I brought myself out of my thoughts, as Jazz finished asking me a question. Or explaining something. I don't really know.

"What was that Jazz?"

She sighed," Try thinking about why you want to go which each one of them, and pick the girl who matters most, who you'll have the best time with."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Italics_ is thoughts. This will be in first person for real time, and third person as Danny is watching the screen. Thank you so much guys for favoriting and following my story. 2 people favorited/followed, and 1 person reviewed. More then I've honestly ever had before. Yes, this is my first story, but I've been on other sites.**

 **Disclaimer: Like everyone writing in this category, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

I was currently floating towards the opened door of Clockwork's Layer. I floated in, expecting to see Clorkwork nearby, but instead saw a purple hooded ghost and black jeans with white tennis shoes and black, white tipped hair barely noticeable as the hood covered it, shadow hiding all from the nose up, besides the eerie green glow from one eye, and a blue from the other staring right at me. His mouth was closed, and expressionless, but, somehow I heard him say something in my mind.

 _"Why are you here?"_ He asked me.

He sure was creepy, but familiar, which made him even more creepy.

"I was looking for Clorkwork..."

 _"What do you want?"_

"What? Well, I uh, I want to see the future."

He paused for the longest time, then simply nodded, walking into the other room.

 _"What do you wish to see?"_

"I want to see what will happen if I decide to go with Paulina, Valerie, or Sam, or if I decide to stay home."

His lips finally moved, and I could here whispers, but I couldn't make out what he was saying, or what he even sounded like. He pointed to the screen, _"Paulina."_

I looked towards the screen, as everything started to get into focus.

Danny was standing in front of a large door, in his ghost form, but instead of his usual HAZMAT suit, he was wearing a black tuxedo, with a white undershirt, and a neon green tie, matching the color of his eyes. His feet where planted on the patio in white dress shoes, and to anyone who look his way would think he was a normal kid with bleached hair that was probably a Danny Phantom phan. Danny was very nervous as he rang the doorbell, but you could only tell if you where close enough to notice the slight bit of sweat on his forehead.

Out of the door came none other then Paulina. She had he black hair down, like usual, except without the clips holding it back. This let Paulina's natural curly hair perfectly frame her flawless, tan face. Her bright pink lips, and smoky eyeshadow brought out her bright, aqua eyes. Her dress was sleeveless, and the top was a glittery white, with a few sparkles of pink. The bottom half of the dress started in the middle of her chest, feathery and hot pink, ending just below her mid-thigh.

"Ghost Boy! You came, oh my gosh!" Squealed Paulina. She then shouted back to her Mom," Mom! My dates here! Bye!." And she hopped of the patio, and walked towards the garage. She looked back," Hey Ghost Boy, aren't you gonna follow? We do need a car to get to my school."

Danny just smirked at her. " You sure? I was thinking we could do a little air-travel, and, Paulina, it's Danny Phantom."

Paulina stared at Danny, eyes wide, smile stretched from ear to ear, showing her pearl white teeth, " Really? Gho-Danny, you would take me flying?"

Danny gave a genuine smile, " Of course, I mean, you are my date after all, its the least I could do."

Paulina giggled, taking Danny's hand, and off into the night they flew.

The screen faded into white, and I smiled.

"That seemed great, I think I might go with Paulina." _Not to mention she looked way hot_ , I added in my mind.

 _"There's more. And ya, she is hot."_ The mysterious figure said in my mind.

 _How could he know that I was thinking that?_

 _"Telepathy,"_ he answered my unspoken question.

He then pointed to the screen, as an image started to appear, and me and Paulina where at the dance. The ghost explained what he skipped.

 _"The dance was like any other. You danced, had fun, even got Paulina some punch. At the beginning of the dance, people did stare at you, and you noticed a few glances from others once and a while. Paulina has been a little clingy throughout all of this."_

I wonder why he mentioned that?

 _"Watch."_

Danny told Paulina, "Hey, um, Paulina, I need to take a moment of fresh air, you know, get away from my fans? I'll be back in a bit." and he walked out, not waiting for her reply.

In the hallway, Danny sighed, not noticing the blue wisp that flew out, " How come I never noticed Paulina was this clingy?"

"You tell me, Ghost Child."

Danny froze, looking up. Just great, out of all the nights a ghost showed up, it had to be tonight. And why couldn't it have been the box ghost? It just had to be this ghost.

Skulker.

* * *

 **Yep, cliffhanger. There is a very good reason for that too, it makes your Readers want to know what happens next. And looks like I introduced a 'new' character. Can any of you figure out who he is? And no, the character is not a version of me. He's someone else.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's what you've been waiting for, the Danny Phantom and Skulker fight. And, happy late Thanksgiving! Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, Thanksgiving. I might not post tomorrow either, I'm having more family come in, so we're having a second Thanksgiving. I can't wait to eat more cranberry sauce.**

 **Disclaimer: What did the other two chapters say? I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Phantom sighed, "Great. Why'd you have to pick tonight of all nights? What do you want?"

Skulker smirked," I want to have your pelt resting at the foot of my bed." Skulker paused, facial expression turning emotionless. "But thats not why I'm here, whelp." Skulker thrust his arm straight out,"I-"

Danny cut him off, throwing an ectoblast at Skulker's face. Skulker ducked, letting the ecto-blast scorch the lockers behind him.

"Nice moves, I didn't know robots knew how to dance."

"Oh, really? Lets see your moves." said the robot, sending an explosive rocket at the Ghost Boy in retaliation.

Danny ducked, but it exploded behind him, pushing him forward, destroying part of the school's lockers behind him.

"Oh, so you can dance! But, you might need more practice, you seem a little rusty." banters Skulker

Phantom does an ectoblast punch to Skulker's chest, knocking the robot back and denting the lockers.

"Looks like your a little rusty too ." Says Danny, smirking.

Skulker slides out a green ecto-blade from a slit in his armor at his knuckles, and slices Danny. Skulker misses his original origin of Danny's neck, slashing his shoulders, ruining his tux.

"Hey! Watch the tux!"

Danny opens his thermos, and points it at Skulker, making the robotic ghost disappear.

Danny floated back down to the ground, wincing at the damage around him. Probably going to turn out to be another reason for his parents to hate him. He then turns his head as he hears a earsplitting screech from Paulina. Wait, Paulina?

"Oh my gosh, Danny, I was starting to get worried, you where gone for a while. Oh, look at your tux, its ruined. Are you ok? What happened? Oh, Danny, your bleeding!"

"Paulina, calm down. I'll be fine. I heal faster then others, and it was just a ghost."

Paulina frowned, then smiled again, "Danny, your so heroic!" She frowned again looking at Danny's tux. "Can I fix your tux?"

"Well, um, sure? I guess." Said Danny confused.

"Hold still." Paulina grabbed the shoulder of Danny, and ripped the tux and the undershirt's sleeves off. She did the same with the other side. "Now look at you! Your muscles make you look hot!"

Danny blushed, with a year of fighting, he had become very muscular, shown by his upper arms, six-pack, and shaped legs, which was easily hidden by baggy jeans and a baggy t-shirt, since he was still skinny, and not like a body-builder. "Tha-ank you."

Paulina's eyebrows scrunched together, as she picked up a note. "What's this?"

Danny got the note from Paulina, reading it out loud.

" _Hello Daniel, it's me again. I'm sure you got this note from Skulker. I'm sure you don't want to hear from me, but let me tell you this. Tucker is trapped somewhere in the school. He's fine, other then the fact he has no access to any water, food, or technology. What he'll die from lack of first is unknown. Consider this a treasure hunt, here's your first riddle. The first clue is with a teacher. He always says a book title when frustrated._

 _~Yours Truly,_

 _V.P."_

"Tucker? Why would anyone kidnap that techno-geek? Not like it would affect you. I mean, your extremely popular, Tucker's a loser."

"Paulina, Tucker is still a person, which means it's my duty to save him," said Phantom, face worried.

"Oh, alright. So, where do we go first?"

"Well, it says to go to a teacher. But which one?" says the one and only, Clueless, I mean Danny Phantom.

"Oh, I know a lot about everyone, teachers are part of everyone, aren't they? What's it say about him or her?"

"Says book titles a lot."

"Mr. Lancer! And he's the host of the party! Come on, let's go save- um, whatever his name is."

Danny face palmed, both at the fact he couldn't remember that about his own teacher and the fact Paulina couldn't remember Tucker's name. "Tucker. But, your right, let's go."

* * *

 **Poor Tucker, he won't survive without his technology! The reason its not Sam, is that Sam didn't go. Tucker was there with Valerie. And I wonder who V.P. is? Whats he up to?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I also don't own Apollo 13, or NASA, the government does.**

 **Warning: Astro-nerd and Mathematical Genius ahead. I bet you won't guess who the latter is.**

* * *

Danny and Paulina where now standing in front of Mr. Lancer, trying to convince him to give them the note.

"Please, Mr. Lancer, give us the note, its important!" Phantom cried.

"Ya, one of your students is in danger!" Pleaded Paulina.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Sanchez, Mr. Phantom, but the person who gave me this note specifically said only to give it to Daniel Fenton. As long as I know, neither of you is Daniel Fenton."

"But the other note said-"

Danny cut Paulina off, talking to Lancer, " Alright. Sorry to have bothered you. " and he ran off, dragging Paulina with him.

Lancer shook his head, "Kids these days and there fashion sense, always wanting to show off."

* * *

"But the note! This isn't vey heroic of you!" cried Paulina.

"Paulina, trust me, I know what I'm doing. I'm going to go get that note, and you stay here till I come back, alright?"

Paulina nodded," I trust you."

Danny phased through the locker walls, into an empty classroom, and turned back into his human form. He was wearing his regular clothing, which would make the black haired boy stick out like a sore thumb, compared to the rest of the school, but he didn't really care. He was going to save Tucker. Danny turned invisible, phased back out to the hallways where Paulina was waiting for him, and flew to right before the gym doors. He turned visible, threw open the doors, and raced to Mr. Lancer, turning intangible so he wouldn't bump in to anyone.

"Mr. Lancer- I'm here- for the- note." Danny panted, out of breath from running.

Mr. Lancer looked down at Daniel's pleading eyes. There would no way for this to be Phantom's trick, Mr. Lancer could tell. "Here," and he handed Daniel the note.

"Thank you!" and Danny rushed off, changing to his ghost form outside the gym doors.

"I'VE GOT IT!" He yelled the Paulina, still a little ways away.

"Really, what's it say?"

"The first five numbers of Pi, at the location of NASA's control center is where your friend is. Good luck finding him.

~V.P.

P.S, yes, I know your bad at math. I don't expect you to know much about Geography either."

"Where is that?" Asked Paulina

"I'm pretty sure its an address in Amity. I don't think who we're fighting would go all the way down to NASA's control center. If only I knew Pi."

"Well, Pie is like Apple Pie and Pumpkin Pie. He could be talking about the first measurements to bake some type of pie. If only we knew which." Said Paulina, misunderstanding which pi it is.

"No, Pi as in 3.14 and math, and circumferences of circles. I don't know the next two."

"Oh. Pi is 3.1415296-" Paulina was cut off by Danny

"We only need the first 5, and since when did you get so good at math?"

"Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I can't be a thrifty shopper, which requires more math then you think. Especially since my Papa lowered the amount of money I can spend per week."

"Well, anyways, I guess we're are going to 31415 Houston St."

"Houston St? Why Houston?"

"NASA's control center is located in Houston, TX. That's why in the space movie, Apollo 13* they say, "Houston, we have a problem." Says the astro-nerd, Danny Phantom.

"Oh! That's why! That makes so much more sense now!"

"Well, grab on. I'm about to take off." says Danny

Paulina grabs onto the ghost boys waist as they both phase out of the school, and off to save Tucker.

* * *

 ***Apollo 13, that quote is in that movie, right? If any of you find out otherwise, tell me, and give me some proof, and I'll fix it.**

 **Hehe, who would have guessed Paulina is mathematically smart? I thought she would be, considering how much shopping she must have to do.**

 **And there's Danny with his love of space, and wanting to be an astronaut! I don't think I'd ever be able to become an astronaut, I'm to much of a wimp myself. Though, I should know a little Trivia about my home-state, shouldn't I?**

 **Well, bye, thanks for reading this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Well, PaulinaXDanny part is over, time for some ValerieXDanny. Now you get to see more of the mysterious figure. Guys, I feel kind of disappointed, only one person has reviewed. I know a lot of you feel like you don't have the time, or it doesn't matter, but to get a review on a story just makes me feel amazing. I really would love to see what you guys think! Don't be afraid. Do any of you feel that anyone is out of character? Also, there is a poll on my profile so you can choose who you want Danny to eventually go to the Fall-Formal with, as I'm currently not sure.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own the plot line.**

* * *

The screen in front of me fades. The figure explaining, "You _saved Tucker, brought Paulina home, and then went home yourself, as the Dance would be over at that time. It was obvious you had a good time, and you learned there is a bit more to Paulina then a pretty face. Who would have guessed she was smart?"_

"Ya. So, I guess Valerie's next?"

The figure nods, waving his hand at the screen, explaining what had happened, as it cut to me in the halls getting a drink.

" _You picked up Valerie at her small apartment and went to the Dance. Tucker hadn't come to the dance this time, as before he went with Valerie. Valerie had started ranting about your ghost half, and although at first, you wanted to be nice by letting her know you where listening, after a while you couldn't stand it. So, you decided to get a drink off water."_

* * *

"How come I never noticed Valerie hated Phantom so much?" Danny asked himself, ghost sense going off, though he didn't notice as he was to busy contemplating life.

"You tell me, Ghost Child, you're the one who's on the receiving end of the girl's hate."

Danny whizzed around, his blue tie getting a little lose as he did. He was wearing a tux. It was the same he wore with Paulina, though a different color tie.

"Skulker. Why tonight of all nights? What do you want."

"I want your pelt-" Skulker was cut off due to an shot to the face with an ecto-weapon blast. The unexpected attack knocked him back.

"You ain't getting anyone's skin, Ghost!" Cried Valerie, a blaster out, blazing. She rushed over to Danny, dress flowing.

Valerie was wearing a strapless dress, with a black corset, bright, glittering red fabric down to her knees. She was also wearing black, pointed boots, though the sole was that of combat shoes. Her hair was out of her headband, and down, though she had a ponytail on her wrist if she felt like putting it up. On her other wrist was a red and black tech looking bracelet that her suit was hidden in. The weapon had also came out of that bracelet.  
Skulker got back up, floating up behind Valerie.

"Valerie, watch out!"

Valerie turned around, hitting Skulker in the face with a blast from her weapon. She then made the whole suit go around her, knowing this fight wasn't going to be easy.

There where blast from both sides, and hits on both sides. And ecto-blast from Skulker missed Val, or should I say, the Red Huntress, and almost hit Danny, if it wasn't for the fact he dodged it. Finally, Skulker was captured thanks to Danny's thermos.

As Valerie's suit went away, she apologized to Danny, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before-"

Danny cut Valerie off, finishing her sentence,"-you didn't want me to get hurt. I understand."

Danny then noticed a note on the ground. He picked it up, reading it out loud.

"Hello, Daniel. I know you don't want to hear from me, but you might want to hear what I have to say. Your friend, Tucker, is in one of my cabins in the woods near here. 47318, Forest Road. He is currently fine, other then the fact he is without any form of technology, and guarded by an scalely ally of mine. Good luck.  
~V.P."

"VP? Do you think it means Vlad Plasmius? Oh, wait, your probably don't know who that is." Valerie.

"I'm pretty sure. We need to go save Tucker."

"You mean, I need to go save Tucker, you're staying here." Valerie told Danny.

"Valerie, its addressed to me. I need to go. Anyways, we're on a date. It would kind of defeat the purpose if we split up. I'm going with you, and you can't stop me. "

Valerie sighed in defeat, "If you get hurt, its your fault." And she put on her suit, hovercraft forming under her feet.

Danny smirked, "That's the spirit," hoping on the hovercraft behind Red, holding on tight.

* * *

 **All of the addresses are made up. You can tell because of the fact the address number is five-digit, while a real one is four-digit, well, as far as I know.**

 **Tucker just loves being the scapegoat, doesn't he?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Me again, offcourse. My internet is getting kind of slow, so, I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to use to upload chapters. Don't worry, if I disappear, I'll be back on the 12 of next month unless something happens to me in those days. Don't worry, the next chapter is already written, and I'm already working on the one following after.**

 **Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all Danny Phantom characters belong to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

The Red Huntress landed outside the cabin at 47318 Forest Road, Danny hopping of the hoverboard. Val hide her board in her suit, walking over to the door, waiting.

"Val, could you open the door anytime soon. My best friend is in there, and I promised my friends I wouldn't let them ever get hurt. I don't break my promises." Said Danny, trying to be nice, but you could tell he was agitated.

"I'm trying to listen, it could be a trap." Red explained.

"Let me try, I might be able to hear something."

"Go ahead, but this door is thick, I can hear voices, but barely, and I can't make any of them out. I don't think you would do much better, but you can try."

Danny nodded, putting his ear to the door, facing away from Valerie. At first, Danny couldn't hear anything. But, he then tugged a bit on his ghostly energy, channeling it to his ear against the wooden door. He was smart by turning away from the Huntress, as his eyes glowed green, showing he was using his powers.

He could hear voices, muddled a bit, and soft, but he could make them out. There was only two.

"You-u will no-ot get aw-ay wit-th thi-s. My-y fr-rien-nd will sto-op yo-ou." Tucker, Danny could tell. Tucker was obviously scared, though he tried to act confident.

"That sorry excuse for a knight, Sir Phantom? Well, I am sure he will come. My partner ensured that. But whether or not he will defeat me is obvious. I always get what I want, and I never loose. Not to mention, I do have a score to settle with him, as he did dethrone me, with the help of my retrech sister. Mark my words, he will go down in flames. I always get what I want." Danny new he heard that voice before, but he couldn't place it. Though it sounded as if he had the same accent, Danny knew this ghost wasn't Vlad.

Dethrone, knight, Sir? It sounded like this ghost was from medieval times. And Vlad had said this ghost was scaly. Of course, it was Prince Aragon, well formerly. Now he's just Aragon.

Danny turned around, doing a face palm, getting questioning looks from Valerie.

"I heard them. There's only two people in there. One of them is Tucker, and the other is a ghost. It kind of is a trap, as Tucker is the bait, but we still have to save him."

Red nodded, "You stay out here, I'll save him. "

Danny shook his head, "Sorry Val, I'm going in to. Tucker's my best friend."

Valerie sighed. There was no stopping this boy. "Be careful. If you get hurt in there, it'll be on my head and conscious."

Danny nodded "Well what are we waiting for." Danny pushed the door open, on the edge, ready to fight.

Inside, Danny and the Huntress found Tucker tied to the chair, panting, and obviously in fear. As soon as Tucker saw Danny though, he was relieved, though it turned to worry again once he saw the Red Huntress.

Then, Danny saw Aragon. He surely was confused, seeing a regular teen boy, and a woman dressed in an armor Aragon didn't even understand.

"Who are you two?"

Valerie shouted, "Name's Red Huntress! And I'm here to kick your but!" she drew a weapon out of the armor of her sleeve, shooting at Aragon, though he dodged.

"Please, , let me at least know the name of my other foe first." He happened to say above the loud sound of Val's gun fire.

"None of your business!" and she kept shooting, Aragon kept dodging, being hit once or twice, though the wall of the old cabin wasn't as lucky.

Danny had used the distraction to try to get to Tucker, and we was almost there until he heard a roar behind him. Turning around, Danny saw something horrible.

Aragon had turned into his dragon form, spouting fire at Red, who was still putting up a fight, but doing very well. Danny had only one thought going through his mind. ' _I have to help Valerie_ ' so Danny did the only thing he could think off.

"Going Ghost!"

* * *

 **Yikes? What's going to happen to Danny? What will Valerie think?**


	7. Chapter 7

The white ring formed around Danny's waist, splitting into two. The top ring went up his shirt, turning it into the top part of his black HAZMAT suit with silver-white gloves, collor, and famous white insignia, the D with the P inside. His kind, ice-blue eyes turned into bright, blazing green filled with determination, and finally his dark as night, pitch black hair turned into a stark, snow white.

Phantom answered the Huntress' confused expression with nothing more then a,"I'll explain later, right now, we need to fight."

The screen faded, leaving me wondering what happened next. Ofcourse, the figure explained this,"You and Valerie win, and bring Tucker back home. The prom is down by then, and both you and Val go home. But, the story isn't over yet. Watch."

The screen shows Casper High, as I run up to Sam and Tucker.

"Hey guys, wait up." Danny calls out. Sam and Tucker slow down.

"So, what happened to Aragon? What does Valerie think?" asked Tucker.

"What are you talking about? What I miss?" asked Sam, clueless of the adventure they had the night before.

"Well, Aragon kidnapped Tucker, and me and Valerie saved him. Though, in the process, I had to reveal my secret to Val."

Sam nodded. Tucker was looking at Danny, waiting for him to answer his questions.

"Aragon is back in the Ghost Zone, and I haven't talked to Valerie yet. And I'm not quite planning to find her. I have a feeling she's mad at me."

Speaking of the devil, Valerie walked up to the trio as they walked past the blocks corner. "Hey, Danny, can I speak to you? Alone?"

Sam walked right up to Valerie," If you dare hurt him, I'll come after you with everything I've got. So, don't hurt Danny unless you want to be homeless. I have my ways."

Valerie stared Sam back. "I don't hurt human beings. Danny's still half."

The two girls stared each other down, and Danny swore if they stared any longer, either one of them would be set on fire by the intensity of their gaze. Finally, Sam looked away. "FIne, I'll let you talk to him. But if you dare hurt him, I swear..."

Val then looked at Tucker expectently. All he said was,"Thanks for saving me."

Danny nodded, and Sam and Tucker walked on.

"So, I guess my secrets out. I'm Phantom."

"Hehe, yah." Valerie paused, thinking of what to say next. "You know, I always thought you did what you did on purpose. You know, when you proved the security system didn't work on ghosts. You and your dog. What really happened?"

Danny feel in place by Valerie's side as the walked, hands just millimeters away, almost touching.

"The dog, his name is Cujo, isn't mine. He belongs, well use to belong, to Axion Labs, where your dad worked. He was one of the guard dogs that was put down. He went there to get his squeaky toy left behind, I mean, he is a puppy, and accidently dragged me along. All I was trying to do, was to take him back where he belongs, where any ghost belongs, the Ghost Zone. Its not easy, and you should know."

Valerie was silenced as she thought this through, seeing if it was believable or not. " I guess that could have happened. I believe you. Kidnapping the mayor?"

"The mayor was overshadowed by a ghost that wanted to make my life a living prison. I had accidently knocked my Mom's anniversary into the Ghost Zone, don't ask, and got arrested by this warden ghost named Walker, after finding me near 'real-life-item-contraband'. Long story short, I escaped his prison (man, I feel like a criminal saying that) and he got mad at me for doing so. He actually had me in a headlock."

"Stealing?"

"The Circus Gothica ringmaster, Freakshow, had this staff that could be used to control ghosts. I can't really remember anything in that time. Its all fuzzy."

"Does anybody else know? Your parents? Jazz?"

"Jazz does. So do Sam and Tucker. They've been by my side since the beginning. I've never had to go through something without knowing they had my support."

You've got some real good friends there. Sam and Tucker. It must be nice."

"Yah it is. Don't you have great friends?"

"Not really. Not since I was kicked out of the A-Listers. The only one who still hangs out with me is Star. And its still not the same as it was before. When we where dateing, you know, that was the best it got since my dad lost his job. Why did you date me though? You knew I was the Red Huntress, so, why?"

Danny rubbed his neck,"Sorry about that, again" he then looked down at the ground, kicking a rock as he walked, shrugging."I don't know. I guess its just that your a great person. You where kind, determind, and had a fierce adittude that made it to where no one could stand in your way. I watched you fight ghosts. Sure, I could tell at first it revenge was your drive, but after a while, was it still? I could tell that you kind of started feeling this sense of destiny. It was your job, hunting down ghost so people wouldn't get hurt. I liked you, correction, like you, because your an amazing person Valerie"

Danny turned and faced Valerie, Valeire doing the same, stopping their walk. Danny carefully brushed a peice of Valerie's hair out of her face.

"Don't ever change."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry its so small! I wrote it on a piece of paper, which is almost always smaller when you type it down.**

 ***Edit* I added a bit more to this, not much, but it added a bit more Amethyst Ocean(DxS) in there.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

The screen faded once again.

"Well that was cool, and totally ture. Valerie is an amazing girl, and, after this, she won't try to kill me. I might go to the Fall-Formal with her."

"You still have Sam, and don't forget Paulina." The creepy voice sounded off in my head.

For a couple of seconds, the screen showed Danny holding tightly onto Sam's hand as they flew over the town to Casper High. Sam wore a black dress with a black corset, purple ribbon tieing the sides together. Her skirt part of her dress was long and skinny, black velvet fabic covered with a purple lace etched with flower patterns. Sam also had smoky eyeshadow, and dark purple lipstick. Sam had this look of pure bliss as Phantom, in his hazmat suit, seemed to smile at seeing Sam happy.

The sceen then changed to Sam holding the Fenton Thermos, and Danny trying to catch his breath. Danny wore a regular tuxedo, though with a royal blue tie.

The figure explain to me in my head,"You and Sam where having a good time til your ghost sense went off. The ghost was Skulker"

Danny started walking back to the gym doors, Sam following, but then Danny noticed something white on the ground. He bent down, reading the note outloud after he stood up.

"Hello, Daniel. Sorry to ruin your evening, but I'll warn you that Tucker needs your help. He is currently trapped in room 4B, 13015 Vernon Avenue. I warn you though, this is not as easy as it sounds, I made sure of it.

~V.P."

"Vlad! What does he want?" said Sam, her voice dripping with acid.

"I don't know," said Danny confused, then his voice became determined,"but we have to save Tucker."

"You and your hero complex." Sam chuckled, "Well, come on, lets go save him!"

Danny nodded, turning into his ghost form and picked Sam up bridle style as it was the easiest way to hold her. If you looked closely, you could see a faint green blush pasted across Danny's freckles. Sam was blushing to, but the way she looked up at him, you could tell she was loving the moment.

Out of the building the two lovebirds phased, off to go save their 'third-wheel'.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so so so so so sorry that it took this long for me to upload this. I was doing so well, until now. Well, he's the next chapter. Sorry again for the wait! I didn't forget about this already. It's just school. Even though its middle school, its still school.**

* * *

Danny phased him and Sam into the building, quickly finding room 4B. They both opened the door, and walked inside, seeing a ghost Danny didn't know, and one door on the other side.

"Who are you!" shouted Danny.

"I am the Riddler. If you can answer my riddle, then you may find your friend. If you can't, well, you'll find out."

Sam nodded, "What's the first riddle?"

One of the walls became that of a screen, showing the words. Then, three doors split apart from the door other then the one they came in.

"You're in a mansion and the power's out. You see a green door and a red door. Pick one (it doesn't matter which.) Now you see a purple door and a orange door. Pick one (again, it doesn't matter which you pick). Now you see a door with a golden handle and a door with a silver handle. Pick one. You finally come to some signs on three doors. One says "Death from drowning," another says "Death from machine guns," and the last one says "Death from electric chair." Then you see a big sign off to the side that says "Or stay in the mansion and starve to death." What do you choose and still live?"

Sam paused and read it over. She then decided to go and choose a door, as these doors said the same thing as the riddle. She took the chance with drowning.

Danny freaked, "Sam!" phasing through the door, seeing a being made of water fight Sam.

Danny," Wrong answer, Sam!" and he froze the water with his ghostly ice. He grabbed Sam and phased them through the wall into the room they started in.

"Sorry, Sam, that was the wrong answer. You must try again, though, with a different riddle."

Sam whispered to Danny, "How did you know that was the wrong answer?"

"It's a power-outage. An electric chair wouldn't work"

Sam face-palmed. "And I thought I was the smart one."

"You are, Sam, you are defiantly, incredibly smart, I just like trying to answer riddles. It's kind of a hobby of mine, to be honest."

Riddler crackled a laugh,"Well, you couldn't answer the easy one, lets see how well you do with the hard one. Who has the fish?-"

"What?" asked Sam.

"I didn't finish, Who has the fish? You can answer it with only these following 15 clues. Alb-"

"Albert Einstein is German, like the answer to your riddle. The German has the fish." finished Danny to the riddle.

"How could you figure that out? You never even heard to rest of the riddle! Your suppose to be an idiot, Vlad Plasmius told me that. Your not in the 2% of people who could figure this out, how?"

"I didn't. I never did. But I remember the answer. The German's pet is the fish. Though, I'm thinking Sam would be able to answer this, she's incredibly smart, I just don't want to wait another second in saving my friends."

Sam blushed at what Danny said, and Sam never blushes. This meant a lot to her.

The Riddler sighed in defeat. He waved his hand, a single door appearing on the wall, and he disappeared.

"What! He just left! Isn't he going to give us Tucker?" complained Danny.

"Hey, Clueless, Tucker's on the other side of the door." Sam smirked and Danny, he never failed to amuse her.

"Oh, hehe. But still, why do people call me Clueless?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry again for this. I had this mostly done, I just had to finish it up. But, I just had to be lazy. I was to busy talking to people and building FentonWorks on a site called Roblox. Also, sorry that it seems I published this twice, those who saw the previous chapter must know that the text was all wonky. Sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious by now. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Danny and Sam had saved Tucker, and Danny flew him home. Sam was still with Danny, and Danny had to get her home.

"Well, Tucker's safe and sound at his house, you need to go home to, wanna fly?"

Sam thought, " Oh, I don't know, seems a little to fast for me. Why not walk?"

Danny smirked, " Sure thing, lets go soon though, it's getting dark, and your parents will have my head if its to late."

Sam chuckled. "So, riddle-master, how about we play a game?"

"What kind?"

Sam was deep in thought as she tried to figure out what to play.

"I know! Me and my Grandma use to do this one game all the time, I don't know for sure if this is really how it works, but we can try. Want to?"

"Depends. How do we play?"

"Ok, its simple, we get to ask each other questions. You must answer. If you don't say anything, you lose. If you lie, and its noticeable, or I or you lie, and the other finds out later, then you owe the person an hour. They can get you to do what ever they want. The mores lies, the more hours you owe. But, you don't lose if you lie, only if you don't say anything."

"Sounds fun, lets play."

Sam nodded, trying to think of a question," Why do you like riddles so much?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"You have to answer."

"Honestly," he rubbed the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed," When I was twelve, I remember my Dad telling me that women where impossible to understand, like riddles. I had a crush on this girl back then, so I decided to look up a bunch of riddles so I could figure you people out. But, after a while, I liked the challenge that they brought. Off course, I could figure all of them out, like Einstein's Riddle, you know, the one about the fish. "

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"You ask me a question now, Danny"

"Ok, um, your the smart one of us, why did you choose the drowning?"

"Not good at riddles. Also, I thought, since I was good at swimming, it wouldn't work. I guess I just had a clueless moment. Seriously, I'm not good at riddles for some reason."

"Who knows?"

"Ok, my turn. Who was the girl you had a crush on when we where 12?"

Danny's face turned red, the instant she asked that. He willed himself to calm down, he couldn't let Sam know the truth. So, he lied to her, but somehow, calmly enough to make it seem natural, and not a lie. Who would she believe?

"Paulina, I had a crush on Paulina."

Sam looked disappointed, not catching the lie.

"Ok, um, your turn."

"What's you favorite color, besides black? Why?"

"Amethyst purple-"

They talked for a long time, until they got back to Sam's house.

"Well, we're here. Bye Sam" and Danny turned around to go back home.

"Danny, wait!"

Sam rushed forward to Danny, and kissed him on the cheek. His face flushed red, and he had this puppy-dog look in his eye.

"Oh, by the way, tomorrow you owe me an hour."


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another chapter. Merry Christmas Eve!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Minecraft, RadioactiveNight, Spacecat, Undertale, or Braums. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, Minecraft belongs to Mojang, RadioactiveNight and Spacecat are both people, therefor belong to themselves, and I don't know what the other two belong to.**

* * *

The screen faded into a white mist in front of me, leaving me utterly confused. "Why do I owe her an hour? And why did I saw I had a crush on Paulina when I was twelve? Sure, Paulina is smoking hot, but the game said I couldn't lie. When I was twelve, I had, and honestly still have, a crush on Sam."

" _Because Sam found out you where lying about that._ " the figure paused, then added, " _If you have a crush on Sam, why don't you ask her to the Fall Formal?_ "

"I don't know, I also like Valerie, and Paulina. And it's just my luck that they both asked me. But I also really want to go with Sam. This is to confusing. Who do I go with? That's it, I'm just going to stay home!" And Danny flew out.

The figure for the first time opened his mouth," WAIT!" his strangely familiar voice full of worry.

I looked at him, confused.

Where did I hear his voice before?

" _Um… nowhere? But anyways, don't you want to see what happens if you stay home?_ "

I raised an eyebrow at him, but said this anyways,"Sure? I guess I could see it."

I say myself sitting on a chair, playing Minecraft. One Minecraft was Danny, username Phantom14, and their where some friends of his that he didn't know in real life. RadioactiveNight, Spacecat, and Gothic14, where the people's usernames. Gothic14 being Sam, who didn't go either.

 **Phantom14:** Hey guys.

 **Spacecat:** Hey Phantom! :)

 **RadioactiveNight:** Didn't you say that your Fall Formal was today?

 **Gothic14:** Ya, Phantom, why didn't you want to go? Valerie at our school asked you to go.

 **Phantom14:** I know, so did Paulina. I couldn't decide between the two, so I just decided not to go. Gives me more time to play minecraft.

 **Spacecat:** Lol. :D

 **RadioactiveNight:** To bad.

 **Gothic14:** Well, at least you didn't go with that shallow witch.

 **Phantom14:** Paulina is not shallow.

 **Gothic14:** Suure she's not.

 **RadioactiveNight:** Temmie.

 **Phantom14:** Uh, ok?

 **Gothic14:** …

 **Spacecat:** _

Danny's ghost sense went off. "Great, another ghost."

 **Phantom14:** Brb.

 **RadioactiveNight:** K.

 **Gothic14:** Tell me who it is later.

Danny yelled out to himself,"Going ghost!" and flew out of his room, outside, seeing his parents.

He flew fast in the direction, seeing Plasmius. Jack and Maddie Fenton had ecto-guns blazing. Jack pulled out a new gun, "Meet the Fenton Dissolver!"

Plasmius smirked, his fingers twitching. Phantom scowled, flying fast towards him with his fist out.

Everything began to slow down. Jack pulled the trigger. A mostly normal looking bullet flew out, though it was slightly glowing green. It went hurtling though the air. Danny noticed, but a bit to late. He was in a stance with his hands out kind of like a shield. One thing about Jack, was that he had horrible aim. He was aiming for who he deemed the Wisconsin Ghost, but instead it hit Phantom square in the shoulder. Either way, for Jack and Maddie, this was a victory.

Danny flew back into his own house, yowling in pain. It was like white-hot electricity was burning in his arms. He flew off, transforming back in an alley way. The pain stopped quick, but Danny felt sick, like he has a cold.

Vlad flew off, abandoning his plans to finally kill Jack, and later convince Maddie to marry him, which would make Danny his son. Though, seeing as their new weapon seemed to tremendously hurt the other halfa, Vlad decided it would be in his best interest to try again another day.

Jack yelled,"Get back here ghost! I'm not done with you!" to Plasmius.

Maddie comforted him,"We'll get the Wisconsin Ghost next time, sweety. We got Phantom, which means he'll be destroyed in a couple of hours. How about we go get Danny and Jazz, and go out to eat to celebrate?"

Danny walked down the street, not daring to use any of his powers incase the pain came back. He pulled up his sleeve and ran his fingers over the bullet wound. It stung a little, but he'd be fine. At least he hoped. But, still. He parents had shot him. Nothing new. But, this time, it hurt like when he was electrocuted by the portal, like all his nerves where on fire. It had felt like some kind of chemical burn, but a hundred times worse. And that is what worries him the most.

Jazz sat reading a psychology book, when her parents came in, looking very pleased, and proud. "What's got you guys in such a good mood?"

"We'll tell you at Braums, now where's Danny?"

Braums was a restaurant/ice cream parlor/store that served food like that at the Nasty Burger, but it also was a small grocery store, and they had the widest variety of ice cream you've ever seen.

Jazz looked up,"He's probably taking a walk."

Right on que, Danny walked in the door, coughing a bit. "Sorby, I was tabing a walb."

Maddie rushed over to her son worried,"Are you alright, Danny?"

"I'm fime, jub a libble sib."

"Well, let's go see if ice cream is the cure for the common cold. Come on everyone, to the Fenton RV. We're going to Braums."

Danny smiled even though we had be hit with a sudden cold, and the shoulder the bullet hit was starting to hurt a little.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: This chapter is full of angst. Read at your own risk. This is also the second to last chapter. Lengthen it some.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Braums.**

* * *

At Braums, Danny sat licking his ice cream. His parents where currently blabbering on about there newest weapon.

"Oh, and greatest part is that we shot Phantom with the Fenton Dissolver."

Jazz shot out of her seat, vinella ice cream cone in hand,"YOU DID WHAT!"

Everyone looked in the restaurant looked at the red-head, and Jack and Maddie where greatly surprised. Danny whacked some coughs, before he calmed Jazz,"Jazz, I'm fine *cough*, sit down *cough*"

Jazz gave a worried look to her brother, but sat down. "Tell me again what the Fenton Dissolver does?"

"The Fenton Dissolver is like a regular gun, though with less power. The bullet is the key aspect. The bullet is made of a metal called Ectoranium. The more ghosts are around it, the more it hurts them. It's covered in a grease like substance that dissolves ecto-plasm. The bullet is hollow, and full of an ectoplasmic cleaner, or dissolver. The end of the bullet is covered with plastic that is dissolved by ectoplasm, so the anti-ecto liquid can come out. The gun has enough force to reach a ghost/human 100 feet away, but not enough to penetrate the skin. The anti-ecto grease on the outside is what lets it be able to go through a ghost. The gun is specifically designed to dissolve a ghost from the inside out."

Jazz looks horrified, glancing at Danny, and then back at her parents,"So the Fenton Dissolver destroys the ghost from the inside out…" she paused,"And you shot Danny Phantom?"

Jack beamed proudly,"Yes! I did!"

Jazz muttered,"Congratulations." earning confused look from both of her parents, but they didn't say anything, terror and grief hidden on her face.

Jazz turned to Danny, full of emotion,"Danny, your the bravest person I've ever met. You know that? I'm proud to be your sister, and I love you." She whispered,"I'll miss you so much…"

Danny looked at her confused"What are you*cough* talking *cough* about?" He then coughed up some of his blood onto his hand, looking worried. He hides it though, wiping his hand on his jeans.

"Danny, your not sick. Your being poisoned." she said this out loud.

Jack, Maddie, and Danny all looked at Jazz like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about Jazz?"

"You have to tell Mom and Dad, now. Please Danny, trust me."

Danny rubbed the shoulder that was shot,"Jazz, *violent cough* you sure your ok?" He said with more violent coughs, clutching his stomach in pain.

"I'm the only one in this family who's not clueless. I'm fine. Your not, and the only ones who can help you are Mom and Dad, but you have to tell them. Now."

Danny looked up at Jazz's face, full of worry and sternness, like that of a mother or a big sister. He couldn't say no. He said nothing, but he coughed, clutching his stomach and shoulder.

He staggered out of Braums, saying a quiet,"Follow me." to his family.

Outside he stood in the cold alleyway, not daring to use his ice-core to make impervious to the cold, shivering. His family followed, Jack and Maddie confused, Jazz worried sick.

"Mom, Dad, there's something I need to tell- no, show you. I just hope it's not to late."

The parents look confused, startled as a bright light formed around Danny's waist, his face full of pain. The ring of light split in two, traveling up and down Danny. His t-shirt was replaced with a black, skin tight hazmat suit, and a very familiar logo that looked like a D. He was also wearing black hazmat pants, silvery-white boots, gloves, and collar. His hair changed from a midnight black to a the white of pure snow. He forced his closed eyes to open some, letting the green light of his eyes to shine through. It was the person Jack and Maddie had shot. The person they had poisoned. The person they where killing.

They where killing Phantom. They where killing their own son.

Danny's yelling of pain broke them out of their daze, them rushing forward to their son. His yelling slowly went away, and he fell to the floor, shallow breaths slowing, and then gone. The bright ring appeared once more, traveling down his body for the very last time.

It was to late.

Their beloved son, Amity's hero, was…

Gone.


	13. Chapter 13 (The Final Chapter)

**You guys probably forgot the fact 3rd person equals future. So Danny's not dead, yet. So, maybe you should read the FINAL chapter to find out what happens in the end?**

 **Disclaimer: Luckily for you, I don't own Danny Phantom. 'Cause if I did, then this story would probably replace Phantom Planet.**

* * *

The screen faded once again, in front my tear stained eyes.

I know, crying at your own death seems a bit, well, shallow, but all this emotion from that I just, well, I just had to get out of me.

I was grief stricken by the fact I just say someone, even if it was me, die. Overly worried and having the urge to comfort my family just because of the looks on their faces, and I was horrified. I had been shot. In the future, if I stayed at home, I would die. And even still, I was a little shocked that this is how I would die. My own parents would shoot and poison me. And I wouldn't even know it until I died. How would Sam have felt?

"What, may I ask, what happens to me after, you know, I, um, well, d-die?" I asked in shallow breaths, wiping the tears from my eyes.

He, um, me, didn't say anything, but just pointed to the screen with hidden sorrow in his expression.

I watched my new ghostly form wonder the Ghost-Zone, wearing cloths that looked like I put my regular cloths over my hazmat suit, other then the fact the red circle on my t-shirt had been replaced with a red version of my logo, and there was a small circular rip in my shirt on my shoulder.

He kept wondering until he say Clockwork's tower.

Clockwork floated at the door, a somber expression on his face.

"Welcome to the Ghost Zone, Danny. I'm sorry about what happen, and I know you'll want me to go back in time to change it, but I won't for reasons you'll find out later. You are welcome to stay with me if you wish."

"Thanks Clockwork, but I really just was wondering around, and then I saw your tower..." he paused, "I kind of want to see my death... It had something to do with the bullet my parents shot me with, didn't it?"

"Yes, I'm afraid Danny, it did. Follow me."

The screen faded once more.

I turned to well, myself, and I asked him quietly,"You stayed with him after that, didn't you? And became his apprentice?"

He shrugged,"Ya... it seemed like the thing to do. Promise me you won't let that happen? You know, the bullet, and the-"

"I promise."

Once I got home, I admittedly flew to Sam's house, and phased into her room.

"Danny, what are you doing here?"

"Sam, I know you didn't ask me, but would you possibly go to the Fall Formal with me?" I asked, sweating like crazy.

"Danny, off course I would!" said the gothic queen, smiling way to wide for her sense of fashion. She charged at me, squeezing the breath out of me.

"I'll never leave you, I promise" I whispered so low, no one could here. I was still haunted about my own death that I just hopefully avoided, and I didn't want to leave Sam, or, um, my other friends off course too.

Soon the Fall-Formal came. I picked Sam up and soon enough, Skulker crashed the party, sure to deliver Vlad's note. We went off to save Tucker, and I didn't have to leave my friends that night.

I honestly had to say, that night was amazing. And I got to spend it with my favorite person.

Alive.

* * *

Back at Clockwork's tower, the ghostly time apprentice smiled as he watched the screen. He watched himself fade away into non-existence. He never died so he didn't exist anymore.

He smiled the brightest smile he had since the day of his death, saying "Goodbye..." to Clockwork, becoming nothing more then what could have been.

* * *

 **So, goodbye guys until I think of a new story! Hope you liked it. I hope the ending made sense to you guys, I try to end it on a short, deep, phase/sentence/word. I end it how they ended the Giver which I know a lot of people who didn't like the ending of the book. And I don't own the Giver.**


End file.
